Apparition Divine
by Cybelia
Summary: Se passe avant la guerre de Troie. Le Prince Pâris se promène dans les collines de Sparte... Slash Achille / Pâris. Attention lemon !


**Apparition divine**

Le jeune prince Troyen Pâris se promenait dans les collines sèches qui entouraient la ville florissante de Sparte. Il s'ennuyait au palais du Roi Ménélas où son frère aîné, Hector, traitait une alliance avec le Grec. Pâris était l'objet de beaucoup d'attention de la part des serviteurs et divers invités du Roi, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise parmi ces inconnus. Seule la Reine Hélène semblait lui porter un intérêt sincère, mais le jeune homme, même s'il la trouvait splendide, n'avait aucune envie de faire échouer les négociations en l'approchant de trop près.

Alors qu'il marchait sans but précis, il déboucha sur une plage de sable fin, surmontée d'un piton rocheux qui formait comme un plongeoir au-dessus du turquoise de la Méditerranée. Il leva les yeux vers l'avancée pierreuse et se figea. Il crut que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours, qu'il était victime d'une hallucination. Pourtant, après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des paupières, il dut constater que l'apparition était bien réelle. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur celui qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour un Dieu descendu sur terre, entouré par un halo de lumière. De longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans le vent, dégageant les épaules nues, musclées et burinées par le soleil, surmontant un corps aussi parfait que celui d'Apollon lui-même. Pâris pouvait voir les muscles rouler sous la peau des bras et du dos tandis que l'homme se dévêtait entièrement. Le jeune troyen se sentait mal, ayant l'impression d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais il ne pouvait bouger. Il était tétanisé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. L'homme s'avança au bord du piton rocheux et, avant même que Pâris n'ait eu le temps de le comprendre, il plongea.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le jeune homme fixa les flots, attendant de voir apparaître la tête de l'inconnu. Mais, rien ne troublait la quiétude de l'onde. Inquiet, Pâris s'avança un peu sur la plage, scrutant la mer calme. Soudain, il sursauta et fit un pas en arrière lorsque l'homme jaillit des flots, projetant des éclaboussures loin autour de lui. Pâris recula encore, mais l'inconnu l'avait vu et plongea son regard azur dans celui du jeune prince. Sans un mot, l'homme leva les yeux vers le promontoire, puis les posa à nouveau sur Pâris. Celui-ci comprit qu'il le mettait au défi de plonger lui aussi. Son orgueil prenant le dessus sur sa peur, le jeune homme grimpa jusqu'en haut de la falaise, retira ses vêtements, puis s'avança vers le bord. Il hésita un instant, estimant se trouver à plus de trente mètres au-dessus de la mer, qui était peu profonde à cet endroit, puis inspira longuement et plongea.

Lorsque son corps entra en contact avec l'eau fraîche, il eut le souffle coupé. Etourdi, il lutta pour revenir à la surface. Enfin, il réussit à sortir la tête de l'eau et aspira une grande gorgée d'air chaud qui le fit tousser. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à chercher des yeux l'inconnu, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il soupira, puis se dirigea vers le rivage. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la plage, une forme jaillit devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

— Beau plongeon, lança l'inconnu d'une voix grave.

Pâris sentit son cœur cogner avec frénésie contre ses côtes et mit un moment avant d'arriver à répondre :

— Merci. Le vôtre également.

Ne perdant pas le sens de la politesse, il se présenta :

— Je m'appelle Pâris.

— Je sais, répondit l'autre. Vous êtes le plus jeune des deux princes troyens qui sont venus traiter avec Ménélas.

— Comment… souffla le jeune homme, surpris.

— Je suis Achille, répondit l'homme, comme si cette simple phrase pouvait expliquer qu'il connaisse l'identité du prince.

Après avoir adressé un sourire à Pâris, Achille lui tourna le dos et nagea vivement jusqu'au rivage. Pas encore remis de sa surprise, le jeune homme finit tout de même par le suivre. Lorsqu'il mit le pied sur la plage, Achille s'y trouvait déjà, rhabillé. Un peu gêné par sa nudité, le prince sortit de l'onde, essayant de masquer son trouble. Le grec lui sourit et désigna un tissu posé sur le sol : la toge de Pâris. Le jeune homme s'en vêtit, enfila ses sandales et ses bracelets qu'Achille avait également ramenées du haut de la falaise, puis fixa l'autre homme, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

— Vous pratiquez la lutte ? demanda Achille.

— Un peu… mon frère a tenté de m'y initier, mais je préfère l'arc.

— Dommage… souffla le grec. J'aurais bien aimé tester vos capacités.

Pâris ne voulait pas que son interlocuteur le prenne pour un lâche et répondit donc :

— J'aurais bien aimé tester les vôtres !

Achille sourit devant l'impétuosité du jeune homme. Puis, il lui proposa :

— Venez avec moi, je connais un endroit parfait.

Le prince le suivit jusqu'à une petite clairière cachée entre deux collines. Etrangement, Pâris sentait que cet endroit devait être connu de peu de personnes, mais très familier du grec. Achille sembla lire dans ses pensées :

— Je viens ici lorsque je m'entraîne avec mon cousin Patrocle. Mais, aujourd'hui, il est en ville pour affaires et je manque d'un partenaire.

— Vous en avez trouvé un, sourit Pâris, essayant de paraître confiant alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas eu une très mauvaise idée en suivant cet inconnu.

Achille ôta ses sandales et posa l'épée qu'il portait au côté, puis se tourna vers Pâris.

— Nous commençons quand vous êtes prêt.

Le prince enleva aussi ses atours superflus et se positionna face à son adversaire.

La lutte fut de courte durée. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Pâris ne faisait aucunement le poids face à Achille. Celui-ci le plaqua rapidement à terre, son corps musclé le maintenant au sol. Pâris, apeuré, vit une lueur inconnue dans le regard du grec et se demanda soudain si celui-ci n'allait pas le tuer. Alors qu'il tentait de se dégager de la prise qui le bloquait, le prince sentit soudain un trouble familier l'envahir. Se retrouver ainsi, étendu sous ce dieu vivant, le mettait en émoi. Il détourna le regard de peur que son désir ne puisse se lire dans ses prunelles sombres. Achille posa sa main libre sur sa joue, lui tournant la tête pour l'obliger à le regarder. Puis, il descendit son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celles du jeune homme. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, puis les ferma lorsque la bouche d'Achille s'empara fiévreusement de la sienne.

Le baiser fut long et intense. Lorsque le grec le libéra, Pâris ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Achille le bâillonna à nouveau de la sienne. Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, luttant et se caressant. Le prince sentit la prise autour de son corps se relâcher, mais il n'avait plus aucune raison de vouloir s'enfuir, au contraire. Une main d'Achille descendit le long de son flanc, caressant sa peau sous le tissu de la toge que cette même main venait de dégrafer. Pâris eut un gémissement de désir qui se perdit dans la bouche d'Achille lorsque celui-ci pinça doucement l'un de ses tétons durcis. Le grec délaissa enfin les lèvres du troyen, descendant doucement dans son cou et sur son torse découvert. Sa bouche et sa langue torturèrent l'autre téton de Pâris avant de continuer leur route. Bientôt, le prince se retrouva nu sous le regard d'Achille qui avait ôté sa propre toge, dévoilant ainsi son anatomie plutôt bien pourvue. Gêné, Pâris voulut masquer son désir, mais le grec écarta ses mains en souriant. La virilité dressée du jeune homme n'attendait plus que le bon vouloir d'Achille. Celui-ci se pencha, la lécha doucement avant de la prendre toute entière dans sa bouche. Pâris ne put retenir un cri de plaisir et enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de son amant.

Alors qu'Achille lui prodiguait mille caresses qui le faisaient trembler de désir, le prince sentit un doigt du grec s'introduire dans son intimité. Une légère douleur le traversa lorsqu'un second doigt rejoignit le premier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de caresses de la part d'un homme, mais il se savait très sensible et étroit. Soudain, il fut pris d'une peur immense et voulut se défaire de l'emprise d'Achille, mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Le grec remonta embrasser fougueusement Pâris tout en lui écartant les cuisses de ses jambes puissantes. Puis, il le pénétra doucement. Le jeune prince sentit une douleur vive le transpercer lorsque l'imposante virilité d'Achille entra en lui. Il tenta de le repousser de toutes ses forces, mais le grec, toujours plus puissant, ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, continuant son avancée dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Pâris avait l'impression que son bas-ventre était en feu, tant la douleur était grande et il ne put retenir ses larmes. Achille les essuya de sa langue, commençant à mouvoir son bassin dans un rythme d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus soutenu.

Pâris sentit bientôt la douleur refluer, laissant place à un désir intensifié par le frottement de sa virilité entre son ventre et celui d'Achille. Les va-et-vient s'accélérèrent jusqu'au moment où le guerrier grec se cambra en poussant un cri de jouissance avant de retomber sur le jeune troyen. Celui-ci sentit son propre plaisir atteindre son apogée et il se libéra en tremblant violemment.

Pâris ferma les yeux, ébloui par le soleil au zénith au-dessus de lui. Il sentit Achille se retirer et se relever. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, le grec avait disparu. Le jeune homme s'assit, encore troublé par ce qui venait de lui arriver. S'il n'y avait eu la douleur sourde dans son bassin et sa semence étalée sur son ventre, il aurait crut avoir rêvé. Il se releva, se rhabilla et, soupirant, reprit le chemin du palais de Ménélas. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il reverrait Achille un jour, un sombre pressentiment s'insinua en lui. Il le chassa, secouant la tête, puis se hâta de rejoindre son frère qui était en grande discussion avec le Roi de Sparte. Assis à la grande table du banquet, il remarqua que les yeux de la Reine Hélène étaient posés sur lui. Il détourna le regard, puis but une grande gorgée d'hydromel, sans savoir que la jeune épouse de Ménélas y avait fait verser le plus puissant des filtres d'amour. Alors qu'il reposait sa coupe, Pâris oublia sa rencontre avec le puissant Achille, son cœur devenant à jamais le servant de la belle et perfide Hélène.

**Fin.**

**Fic écrite le 11/03/2005.**


End file.
